koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhang Liao/Movesets
All the movesets for Zhang Liao in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : A backward left-handed swing with shaft end of weapon. : , : Knocks opponent airborne with an upward scooping swing after a turn. : , , : A leaping forward slam-chop that stuns foes. : , , , : Spins around and pivots on one foot with his spear held in front of him to kick away foes. : , , , : Inward right slash, bashing left outward slash, backward shaft end jab, then an outward one handed whipping slash. : : A series of downward diagonal slashes flailing-frenzied slashes, ending a full-force horizontal sweeping slash to his right that knocks back. :*A version of this attack via his legs remaining in place for the first two slashes is used for his victory pose in the third and fourth installments. : , : A swipe downward to the left. Similar to Lu Meng's, only Zhang Liao's legs are closely positioned together. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Fighting Style For the majority of the series, Zhang Liao and Lu Meng were noticeably similar in terms of their moveset, but changes were made to differentiate them from one another in later installments. Zhang Liao is a basic character all around with decent attacks and average stats at best, though his attacks are slow, it's not much of a problem. He also seems to have normal stats, often starting with the same mid average health and musou amount. He is a solid all-around choice for many players. However, his Musou Attack has a very odd effect where it is often "out-of-sync", causing the AI to often not react to the gaps in between its hits very well, and often rewarding Zhang Liao with a lot of damage on it and giving him one of the best Musou Attacks in the game. It has been like this through several of the installments of the series. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , , ( ): An upward back waving slash followed by a downward meteor slash if is tapped again. : , , , , , : A gust of wind created from twirling his weapon above his head briefly. : , , , , , : Inward right slash, bashing left outward slash, backward shaft end jab, inward strike slash, outward waving slash, then a diagonally-downward finishing outward slash. :Dashing : Covers for a bit then slashes outward 180 degrees into a braking stop. Cause enemies to trip on hit. Horse Moveset : : Zhang Liao leans to each side, and spins his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Covers the user in purple electricity to stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , ( ): Rushes forward spinning his blade over his head. then does a horizontal left-handed outward slash with a big step forward if is tapped twice. The first input launches enemies, while the second inflicts crashing knockback. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Swings his blade diagonally in front of him multiple times with both the front and butt end, in the opposite direction each time then finishes with a broad swing that stuns. Similar to Lu Meng's in terms of the first few inputs, but with more horizontal coverage. : , , , : Same as before but range is increased to the weapon itself with an altered animation; Zhang Liao now swings his weapon in tandem with his kick. : , : Plants his weapon into the ground to make a quake. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : An upward leaping swing that releases a small white typhoon in front of Zhang Liao. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth attack, Zhang Liao restarts his C4 chain. : (True): Ends the sequence by slashing outward then sweeping forward a large fireball. : , : Flips, then slashes out a sonicboom from his weapon downward from the air. ;Warriors Orochi : , : Same as before, but fires a cutting wave instead. :R1: Twirls his blade in front of him and creates an unblockable funnel of wind. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Performs a low leaping slash that causes strong gales to rise from above. :Triple Attack 2: Immediately hurls a gust of wind within a certain distance. :Triple Attack 3: Causes a fierce pillar of air to surround the user. Fighting Style His C1 in the fourth and fifth installment as well as his jump charge in Dynasty Warriors 5 are his best moves. However, his Musou Attack like before still has its "out-of-sync" effect, and works even better in Xtreme Legends due to increased hitstun. Zhang Liao plays similar to his Dynasty Warriors 5 counterpart in Warriors Orochi, but has little to no change on his existing moves. His R1 attack can be good move for crowd control, like his C1 and jumping charge, but his average attack speed seems to make him overshadowed by others. Regardless, Zhang Liao is still a great character for experts and beginners alike. His C3 is often considered his main attack to use when empowered by the proper elements. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Four horizontal slashes with his right halberd, performing a turning slash on the last cut. Lifts both halberds high to slash foes to his front, mixing between low and high dual blows. Stabs twice and slices two times with both halberds. Finishes the chain with ten alternating diagonal cuts from each of his halberds. : string (Renbu ∞): Stabs with each halberd once while walking forward. Hits again with one halberd before using both in one slash. Poses to create a burst of energy around himself, knocking away nearby foes. : (held): One-two slashes with his halberds. Range increases on higher Renbu levels. : : Series of attacks based on Renbu levels. Ends with three spinning slashes and a pose, creating a burst of energy that knocks away enemies. : , : Quick wide slash with both of his weapons. : , : Hovers a bit in the air and plunges both halberds' bladed ends into the ground. :Dashing : Single diagonal slash with a halberd. :Dashing : Hops and smashes both of his halberds into the earth. Emits a small explosion effect around the weapons' impact. :Grapple attack : One handed strike in a circular rotation to his left, which has him lift his left leg slightly. If it connects, he uses his left halberd to throw off his enemy's balance. He then stabs with his right halberd and retracts it, using the blunt edge to shift their body's weight to the right. He finishes by stabbing again with his left halberd. Enemies have to be directly in front of him to successfully pull off the move. :Grapple attack : Wide attack with both halberds. If it connects, he stuns them with his first blow before trapping them a second time between his weapons' hooked blades. With them caught between his weapons, he spins once and throws his foe forward. Enemies have to be directly in front of him to successfully pull off the move. :Special attack: True Speed: greatly boosts speed. Holds his right halberd in front and keeps his left halberd tucked by his hip while he runs. ::Dashing : Slices inwards with both halberds as he runs. ::Dashing : Same as his normal dashing version except he emits a larger explosion as he lands. Horse Moveset : string: Strikes with both halberds individually to the right, using circular sweeps to attack. : : Stronger slash with one halberd. : : Faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 6, Zhang Liao has a pair of axes. Zhang Liao's primary strong attacks are viewed as extremely strong for Renbu Gauge level one. His grapple attacks are slow compared to a group of select characters, though they are very powerful. Zhang Liao's range factor might be one to consider as his weakness, so it is recommended that players use a standard-type weapon. Zhang Liao's Special Attack is True Speed. Despite it's two consecutive hits per multiple steps, the bonuses Rush and Power Rush increase damage to enemies during the attack, and Stamina increases the duration of the Special Attack. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Zhang Liao mainly uses the twin pikes moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhang Liao is affiliated with twin axes in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Zhang Liao is encased in a flaming blue aura which knocks back any nearby opponents. His attack speed also temporarily increases. :Musou - Whirlwind Strike (斬馬撃): : Charges forward while holding out and spinning his axes separately in each hand. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Lightning Kick (迅雷脚): R1 + : Uses one ax to stab and stun the nearest opponent. If his first stab hits, he momentarily turns his back to the dazed foe and proceeds to roundhouse kick and slash with both axes summoning lightning in its wake. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Scythe: Tap both sides of screen: Launches multiple diagonal strikes in front of the opponent before releasing a radial shockwave. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Slams both weapons on the floor. :R1: Spins around at high-speed with both axes held out, then ends with a twin-lifting slash that causes a quake. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Performs a radial spinning slash accompanied by a vertical swing using both axes. Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhang Liao keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , : Rams powerfully at a short distance, then leaps in the air to perform a cross slash. :Aerial Musou - Slicing Winds (斬鳳撃): , : Twirls both weapons at high speed while in mid-air before stabbing them on the ground and performing a rising slash. :Awakening Musou: Does a series of quick swings one at a time. The attack ends with him performing a cross slash that emits a sudden burst of energy around the vicinity. The extended version has him slash up and down using both weapons while jumping, skewering foes repeatedly near the end. Category:Movesets